


P.O.S - Idol and Gothic Girl at Junes

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [86]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Marie and Rise Kujikawa, both from Persona 4.This is a very short One Shot, maybe the shortest one I've ever done.In this One Shot, Marie finds herself tied up and locked in the department store: Junes...





	P.O.S - Idol and Gothic Girl at Junes

Marie opened her eyes suddenly. The last thing she could remember was walking down the street towards where the Velvet Room door was when she suddenly saw a bright light in front of her. Was it a car? Did she get run over and wound up in a hospital?

... That was not the case. She discovered she was in a department store: the one and only Junes in Inaba. In front of her, she could see her black nail polished bare feet perched onto a table. She looked at the table next to her, finding her black-striped white stockings and long black boots on them.

She sighed, trying to stand up, only to find that she could not. Her legs were tied together as well as her whole body being tied to a chair she was on. She attempted to jiggle her legs off the table; that way she could at least hop her way out of this predicament. However, she heard someone tutting in the background, footsteps walking closer as Marie turned her head. There she saw celebrity Rise Kujikawa in her Yasogami High uniform.

Without saying a word, only wearing a smile, Rise walked over, sitting on Marie’s legs, admiring her feet. Marie’s eyes only widened as Rise observed her black nail polished feet. She only continued to struggle as to her shock, Rise’s face moved around her feet so that she was looking at her soft soles, despite Marie being someone who didn’t like her feet pampered to keep them beautiful and smooth. Marie was about to yell out for help before Rise’s hand covered it, chuckling herself.

“It’s best if you don’t talk.” Rise smirked.

Marie shook her head, trying to beg Rise not to make a move on her feet. But it was too late. Without any warning, Rise’s tongue pressed against her left sole, licking from heel to toe slowly to savour the taste. Marie gasped in shock, her face going bright red from embarrassment but also pleasure; she hoped no one would come in and discover what the idol was going to her feet. Rise continued to lick up and down, nice and slow before moving onto Marie’s big toe. She gave her big toe a long suck, wrapping her tongue around it whilst her hand moved to Marie’s right foot, scratching her fingers at her soft soles quickly. All that came out of Marie’s mouth now was the cry of laughter from Rise tickling her right foot. Rise’s mouth continued to suck Marie’s big toe for a while before switching feet. Now she was tickling Marie’s saliva-covered left foot and licked her sensitive right foot. To Marie, it was torture; torture that lasted for what seemed like forever.

Rise eventually stopped, turning herself around to face Marie. She wiggled her butt against Marie’s legs, seeing her face was dark red from the experience.

“Someone enjoyed this didn’t they?” Rise moaned softly.

Marie was silent, trying to catch her breath from what had just happened. Rise moved closer to Marie’s face, smiling cutely. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, pointing it at Marie, who was still dark red, unable to do anything.

“Everyday’s great at your Junes!” Rise sang as the phone snapped a photo...


End file.
